My ANGEL
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: OT5! What's a beautiful elite angel supposed to do when he gets a new mission? Well, he just so happens to have four unsuspecting lovers to take care of or shall we say baby-sit, all doing this while as none other than their feline pet...PLEASE R&R!
1. An Elite Angel's New Mission

**My A.N.G.E.L. a.k.a. My Amazingly Naughty Gorgeous Ethereal Lover!**

**Author's Note:** I can't help but keep writing many stories dedicating it to my ultimate favorite pairing, which is what this story is for. So again, I apologize beforehand, since I don't know when I'll be updating this, since I still have to update my other story for the OT5 pairing. But I hope you people get interested, until whenever, hope you'll hear from me sooner or later. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, since it belongs to its original author. I just use the characters for my own mere imaginations.

**Pairings: **The **OT5** is the main pairing. Others will be mentioned later.

**Warning: **Please don't flame when I'm stating right now that this story will highly contain **SLASH** meaning its going to have a **Boy x Boy relationship**, so please leave, if you don't like reading one or if it disgusts you. Thank You!

**Summary: **Ryoma was one of a kind. He was a very intelligent, talented, charming, beautiful and nonsocial-able character that Heaven has ever received. He was regarded as an Elite that does his work to the best of his abilities and gets it done. But even the highest being above knows that the young man that would never ever grow old and has not had any relationship pertaining to the opposite sex, _ever,_ has not found his true purpose and happiness in life. Though it will all change, when he was suddenly assigned to take on a mission to care for four unlucky (or shall we say extremely lucky in this case) individuals back on Earth that will change his very being forever.

* * *

**(o.O.o)- OT5 -(o.O.o) ****(o.O.o)- OT5 -(o.O.o) ****(o.O.o)- OT5 -(o.O.o) ****(o.O.o)- OT5 -(o.O.o) ****(o.O.o)- OT5 -(o.O.o)**

* * *

"You have got to be joking, is this for real? Are you serious, Kami-sama? Why must I be the one to baby-sit four humans, and pray tell me as to why I must be a house pet no less when I go back down to Earth?" Ryoma exasperatedly asked the high being, as he ran a tired hand over his face. After looking over the file he received, he wasn't a happy angel at that moment in time.

"Listen now Ryoma, I have enlisted your help for these individuals for they will have a very strange unprecedented time of death, and I believe that it shouldn't have to be that way. They are only about the same age as you, if you were in your human years. Plus, you already know that you must keep it safe, and not have them identify you right away in the spot. That is why you must keep it down low. That is not the way we operate things and you would know it as well by now." The almighty being fired back to the reluctant victim of the newest case. "I have chosen you because I know you will do your very best and come to aid these boys in their times of need. Might I add that you won't have to look for all of them as they are all lovers living under the same roof."

Eyes going wide and a jaw dropped later was the only answer as Ryoma couldn't believe what he just heard. If not, did he hear it right? That his assignments required not only to look after four boys, but they all happen to be lovers as well.

What is the world coming to? It's not that he had any problems at all about the mission, or the fact that he was supposed to be a wounded cat that one of those lovers will find in an alley, but really, he had to take care of four people who were all together?

Not hearing any response from the shorter figure, the Almighty Lord had decided to finish the meeting and ending it at a light note, silently hiding his scheming plans for his most favorite angel.

"I suppose that we should wrap it up here Ryoma. I know that you will do me proud and use your powers wisely, for I have never restricted you before. You must understand that you are dealing with four lives that are at stakes, though I am not adding any pressure, my dear boy, but rest assured that you are the only one capable of such high caliber to protect these unfortunate children. So good luck and I will see you in a later time. I'll make sure to send Heaven's Butterfly for any of my messages in regards for any more news or information that you might need."

It was then that the Lord had left to wherever he needs to be and leaving the lone and confused angel behind. Knowing fully well what was to come and he can't wait to sit back and watch as the elite black-green haired angel was going to be in for a long ride to his own road to friendship and romance.

Not realizing that he was too late to protest, Ryoma did not bother to call back God. So he just slowly shook his head to the side, as the golden iris' of the angel was left contemplating as to what he should do next or when he should even head down to Earth. But knowing that he should go soon, he silently guided his wings in smooth and controlled strokes in the air, flying and heading for his resting place.

* * *

_**-Down on Earth-**_

_**YEAR 2009**_

* * *

Four unfortunate souls were totally unprepared as to where their new destiny and life were to go from at that very moment on. As an ethereal being is about to stumble into their poor lives and share something else that nobody has ever done before.

As Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke, Sanada Genichirou, and Atobe Keigo are all about to have their world turn upside down, because after telling all their parents about their open relationship, they mostly lost everything except for their love for one another. Knowing that their strong bond has been tested time and time again, but they all have survived it so far.

It was truly sad that their parents couldn't see that they all loved one another equally, and so where are they now in life, if people ask? All four of them are living in none other than a slightly run down, two bedroom apartment, as they all been kicked out of their respective homes for having to be what they are.

The biggest blow had been to Keigo who not only lost the supports of many people from the school he attended, but from his parents who looked at him in total disgust in their eyes because of his sexual and love preferences, exclaiming that he wasn't worth anything if he didn't give them a grandchild.

Even though they have made it through it all, it was still hard for each boys as they only had each other and their friends. Their friends have actually supported them all, a 100 percent and never doubted their relationship thinking that it was only right if they all felt the same.

They didn't judge as quickly as most other people do, but they all knew that the four were going through hard times, not only because of going to school, but trying to also find better jobs, and paying for all types of bills or tuitions.

Right now, where do you think these four people are? Well, the group of unfortunate lovers were just coming home from either work, or having a studying session with one of their friends.

All were a little tired and hungry, that they didn't notice that the sun has already set and darkness was already on its way in a few minutes. Adding in the fact that it was about to get worse as rain was about to pour that night, and on top of their non-protective heads.

"Ne, how was your day, Kunimitsu?" Genichirou asked their wearing glasses lover.

Kunimitsu sighed unhappily, but answered politely anyway. "Nothing much, but I have this project with Syusuke and Kikumaru, so it wasn't so bad to work with one of them."

"Saa, it actually didn't work the way we thought as planned Gen-chan, is what Kunimitsu forgot to say. Why? It's because Oishi happened to come over, and well, we didn't get to do anymore work, maybe a good 15-20 minutes, instead of the two hours we thought we had. So there was our day. What about you, Keigo?" Syusuke asked, as he turned his focus on the purplish-silver haired teen's face, before taking hold of said boy's left hand on his own.

"Nothing interesting, really. I did learn how to use the register today, but other than that, I mostly stocked the books and helped guide any customers in whatever sections in the bookstore." Keigo muttered softly. Still getting used to the lifestyle that he and his lovers had gotten themselves into. He received three nods and a squeeze to the hands (for comfort) as a response to hearing what he said.

"What about you Gen-chan? How was working at the dojo for kendo tutoring working for you? I know it doesn't pay much but it falls into the things you like to do. So, how was it?" Keigo asked gently, while giving his other lover an encouraging smile.

"It was a little different since I had more students than before, but overall, I thought it was good. The students aren't that hard to discipline once you show that you were quite serious about the lessons. I suppose that is about it." Genichirou shrugged, as he walked next to Kunimitsu. Receiving a comforting arm around his shoulders by the buchou of the Seishun High School's tennis team.

It was after Genichirou's words, that the rain had started to pour hard on top of them, and all four individuals groaned in synchronization for their bad luck that night. It was then that they all separated apart and started to run back to their apartment as quick and carefully as they can, but it was Genichirou who heard the unmistakable sound of a suffering small being.

For right there in the corner of his eye, was a slightly bleeding kitten made of white fur if he could call it that (as the feline looked so dirtied by mud, rain and blood), and mesmerizing golden eyes, when they all passed a small alleyway. Stopping completely on his tracks, and never taking notice of the rain and even his lovers who were all wondering what was going on, Genichirou took a step towards the narrow alley, while his lovers came jogging back to see what he was so fascinated about, or why the young man stopped in the first place for.

As Genichirou crouched down on his knees, he slowly lifted the poor looking kitten up as slowly and as best as he could to not joggle the injury the dirtied and filthy kitten have gotten. As he turned around, he noticed that three pairs of eyes were staring at his own and shortly afterwards, at the pet with solemn eyes.

"You know that I can't leave it hear to die, right? You won't all have to worry about taking care of it since it will be my responsibility. Now, lets all go home before we all catch a cold." Genichirou informed the three people before him, receiving three understanding nods, before going back home.

"Don't worry little one, I won't ever let things happen to you. You'll be safe with me and Kuni-chan, Kei-chan, and Syu-chan, since I'm sure they loved you from the moment they saw you, like I did. Now, it's time to go to your new home."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm starting another story when I still have four stories to get my ass updated. I already apologized before hand about not updating soon enough, but let me know what you people think. Was it good? Who should the other pairings be? So please and thank you's for reading and telling me what you people thought.


	2. Ryoma's Feline Masters

**Author's Note: **I want to thank all my reviewers out there who supported my new story. I hope that I'll be able to at least update this fantastic new fic that I've invented up, and actually keep up with it. So ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, minna!! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

--------

While they all made their way home, Genichirou had made sure to keep the kitten warm by placing it close to his chest and under his dark blue uwagi outfit, shielding it from the harsh pouring rain.

Not really caring if his white tank top or outfit was soaked with a small amount of blood, dirt, and rain combined-all thanks to the small feline, Sanada was just grateful that he got there in time. He wasn't really one to ignore such things, even if people think that he looked a little odd doing so. Since he was not the kind of guy to look after cute little animals to begin with. That was more of Syusuke's type, and not his (metaphorically speaking).

While getting back to their apartment wasn't so bad (meaning they didn't have to deal with anymore misfortunes), but as soon as all the lovers have walked into their home, a note had been posted on their door saying that they need to give their payment for the apartment complex. Making all the young men around sigh and groan with a major burden, as they knew that most of the money they have saved up for that month, was going to be spent.

Really, if they had any other choice, they'd probably leave the cheap ass apartment and go. But regrettably, where else are they supposed to find another place to live that didn't cost so much?

All shook their heads as they couldn't do anything about it, as they made their way inside. It didn't take long for Genichirou to check and see if his precious new companion was doing well, as he didn't feel the kitten give anymore of its shivers.

Glad to know that his new furry friend was doing fine so far, he had to frown though because of how poorly the little thing looked. After all, it was covered in muck and blood, which only made his blood boil as he never seen anything so mistreated before. Not really knowing the blood was there for show only, and will heal after he (Genichirou) will come to take a one look over the '_wound_' before patching it up.

'_Does this human really need to take this long to treat me. Goddess only knows that I would have passed away by now if my injuries were not self-inflicted. Humph!' _Ryoma inwardly gave off a huff of frustration.

'_Honestly, Kami-sama can be so sadistic sometimes, and just likes to laugh at my own predicaments. Seriously, was this all necessary? I mean I could have just found them on my own, but I guess that the "fun" wasn't in it. So says The Almighty Lord, himself.' _The newly disguised elite angel of heaven, thought snidely.

Ryoma didn't have much time to contemplate his so called 'punishment' from Kami-sama, as he was suddenly brought back to see, what can only be the bathroom of the place. Knowing what was to happen next, Ryoma got a perfectly good idea of giving a scratching session, but thought differently since he wasn't allowed to hurt his little humans intentionally.

'_It was such a perfectly good plan too. It serves this boy right as he took too long to look over my supposed injury. I wish I can do it a little, getting my revenge and all, since I don't think Kami-sama wouldn't mind, right?' _Ryoma thoughtfully asked himself, but as soon as he heard the loud thunderclap sound outside.

He took that as a sign of a big no-no, making him feel so defeated. _'Why? Why must I be treated this way? I'm an elite, damn it! An E.L.I.T.E., meaning the best of the best, and what was I reduced too? I'm reduced to-to this!!'_

For the first time in many millennia, Ryoma had given in. Though he was not "oh so happy and delighted" about the whole mission, but he reasoned that he should finish it all in much dignity and fashion as he could get. He was not going to drivel around and act as if it were some retribution that God had sentenced him in.

No, he decided that he was going to make sure that these four boys will be taken care of, and he will do it by any means necessary. So that Kami-sama will realize that he can take in any challenges he has thrown out for him, even if this whole thing was a test.

(OT5)

_**Whilst in Heaven…**_

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you are my dear boy." The Lord of the Heavens voiced out loud, cackling madly.

The Lord was looking over the scenes that was taking place back on Earth, as he watched Ryoma and the other boys make their way home. He is sitting high in his pedestal, while a transparent looking screen was showing him the events.

"This whole supposed 'test' you say is not what you are going to have to deal with, Ryoma. I know fully well that your heart and soul, both cry out to have someone to hold and anchor them in place. Well, wasn't it a perfectly good thing to have not one, but four people to do it…hahahahaha-" The mighty being cackled once more. Thinking that his great plan had been a huge success and the only thing he will be waiting for is the outcome of the whole experience.

His assistant, Michael, on the other hand (was quite beautiful with long raven black hair and purples eyes) can only shake his head and watch, as he never thought that the high being can be so manipulating, but in a good way. Knowing for a fact, and for sometime now that the top angel of heaven, Echizen Ryoma, has been alone and celibate.

Not finding anyone to talk to except for the Lord and yours truly, but other than that, the man doesn't associate and mingle well with all the others. Maybe having Ryoma look after the four boys will let him mellow out a bit, and finally have someone to care for, but even that is basically crossing the line.

'_Really,' _The assistant of God thought with great deliberation._ 'Why must I be subjected to this silent mutiny on Ryoma's part, and have to listen to The Lord and his scheming plans of romances. Aren't we supposed to be looking over the news of what is happening in some part of the world and give some help. Although, it can't really be helped as his Lord treats Ryoma as his son, so I suppose I feel a little sorry for Ryoma. Oh well, all I can say is-Ganbatte, Ryoma-chan!' _

(OT5)

Not really knowing if he heard the sound of Michael giving his encouragement, from up in the heavens or what, but Ryoma shrugged it off as a trick of the ears.

Not really wanting to dwell on his thoughts any longer, Ryoma didn't know what to do except maybe purr in delight as he was being washed so carefully and delicately by Sanada. It wasn't hard to tell who he was as Ryoma had seen his face from the file he'd read.

Ryoma should have realized then, that water happens to be one of the things that cats detest the most, and by not reacting to such obvious actions, made Genichirou a little worried. But from what the student can tell, the kitten seemed to be just fine. It even seems to love what he was doing as he scratched and petted the kitty softly, while washing it all from the mess it had gone through.

What Ryoma didn't know was, three others have joined the Kendo-sensei in the bathroom, and the brunette of the group with sparkling blue eyes, replaced Genichirou to take its place.

"Ne, Gen-chan? I didn't know that this kawaii kitty is so adorable. So, do you have any plans of naming it or can I make a suggestion?" Syusuke asked hopefully. Brushing his hands around the furry animal and carefully making sure that everything was cleaned off before taking it out of the sink.

The angel realized then that he was passed to an attractive brunette, who by the way, was gently drying him off and patching him up gently with a gauze around his '_wound_'. Giving out more purrs of contentment and pleasure at the actions (also a sigh of relief of his injury being taken care of).

Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe were slightly distracted at the sight and were chuckling a minute later, at the obvious pleasure the feline was receiving from their shorter lover.

Answering Fuji, Sanada shrugged as he said, "No, I haven't yet, Syu-chan. If you already chosen a name, then maybe that is what we are going to call him. There is no use for me to name it when I have never had a pet before."

"Oh, I'm sure you can think up ones, Gen-chan." Syusuke encouraged the other with a smile. "Besides, I never thought you'd be the first out of all of us to wanting to have a pet. But since you've been deprived of such things, maybe it was your time to finally have one. And what do you know-here it is!"

After Syusuke had said that, Genichirou could only smile before leaving as he wanted to change in a new set of clothes like his lovers. Coming back not even five minutes later, wearing a black sweatpants and plain white shirt on.

(OT5)

After drying the furry pet some more, Fuji passed Ryoma this time to a handsomely tall figure with glasses, knowing him as Tezuka.

"Ano, why did you give him to me-Syusuke?" Kunimitsu asked, not really knowing how to handle one, as he was the same as Genichirou. He never once had any pet to take care of.

"Really?! What is wrong with the two of you? First, Genichirou wants to take the kitten in, now he says he doesn't know what to do, and of course, Kunimitsu has to be in the picture. Honestly, does Syusuke and I have to do everything?" Keigo voiced out in irritation.

"Now, now, Kei-chan-you know fully well how these two were not given the pleasure of having responsibility of looking after cute and lovable things. Saa, Mitsu-chan, all you would need to do is cuddle him close to you and make him feel warm, safe and loved." The junior tensai of the resident Seishun High School reasoned out. Softly giving his buchou of four years some tips on how to hold the feline.

"Arigato, Syu-chan." Kunimitsu murmured as he did just that, actually making the cat purr even more as he scratched the feline under its chin.

"Come on, Mitsu-chan. Stop hogging the kitten and pass it here. Since I suppose that we can't just leave it out there in the streets. We might as well take it in. We also have to make sure that we do equal shares of responsibility. After all, it is another mouth to feed, but even I wouldn't want anything to be left behind and have it fend for itself." Keigo arrogantly pointed out. Although he did receive three smiles and nods of heads, not a moment sooner for his considerate propositions.

'_I already know how that feels like in someway, even though I have all my lovers with me.' _Atobe thought to himself sadly.

In a few minutes, Keigo was given the chance to carry the light weight of the new mascot of their home. It gave Ryoma the chance to look over at the last male, realizing for the first time that he was surrounded by such handsome bishounens. As all the lovers have long ago moved from the bathroom to their living area and sitting in their long sofa. All admiring the beautiful and soft coat of the golden-eyed kitten.

"Minna, I have the perfect name for it. Remember that one anime we watched called Fruits Basket-why don't we name it Kyo? What do you guys think?" Syusuke's only response was the loud hissing sounds that clearly came out of the kitty's mouth.

It actually made all four people jump, as they all look at one another in curiosity and thinking at the same time that it was a huge 'no' to answer the questions.

"Ano, I will take that as a 'no' then." As the blue eyed teen recovered first.

"What about Sora? I think that will be a good name, right?" Keigo waited, but he received another hiss (with all the hair standing up and everything), although this time it was an even more loud one as the first.

"Alright-alright, I get it! It was a bad name in the first place and I don't know why I said it." Keigo tried to sooth the feline, as the kitty had decided to dig its claws a little firmly but not enough to scratch or bleed, as the pressure was there to warn the other of its ridiculous mistake.

Atobe's three lovers got a short laugh at the scene, before calming down. Genichirou was picked to go next (supposedly from how the order went from Syusuke to Keigo to him and even Kunimitsu was going to have a go), as he took his turn of picking out a name.

"How about-Kazu? How does that one soun-" The fuku-buchou of Rikkaidai High School started, but never finished as he was overpowered by the loud cry of hissing, clearly stating that it didn't like the name one bit.

'_For Goddess sake! How long are they going to take? But so far, those three names are so not in my lists of alias-to-be. I don't want to have to wait forever to have a name that will suit my new disguise. Come on, I'm expecting you to be the smart one Tezuka Kunimitsu, please give me a name that will be to my liking.' _Ryoma's level of calmness was rising to full annoyance.

"That is another 'no' then." This time, Kunimitsu had decided to voice his opinion. "What about Ryoma? I remembered this great samurai that I've read about recently and I think it'd be perfec-"

As much as Kunimitsu wanted to finish his sentence, to the astonishment of the group, the kitten had gotten off Keigo's lap slowly, before making its trail towards Kunimitsu. No one really dared to move, all just watched as the newly named kitty made its way over to the glasses wearing teenager, and first giving its hand a soft lick, before meowing loudly, and settling down on the buchou's lap.

'_I had no doubt that this boy would pick a good name for me, but to have guessed my real name, after only three tries-was truly interesting. I guess they aren't so bad, and I have to make sure to change their living spaces soon. Such place is not good for the health and environment. Must fix that first, but now that my long way travel has got me a little tired, I might as well have this Kunimitsu be my bed. Ahh-such wonderful servants. So entertaining to say the least. Well, goodnight my fellow humans, I shall start my business tomorrow." _With that said in mind, Ryoma decided to fall in the land of dreams (without first putting up a silent shield around the apartment for protection with his magic silently), while accepting his new charges.

Leaving four bewildered and amazed lovers behind. Not really knowing how to act or solve the new mystery of their new guests or shall they say-inmate.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it. So PLEASE and THANK YOUS for reading my new chapter and also for having to say some stuff about it like say-reviewing for instance. See you guys next time! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!! **


	3. Getting To Know Genichirou

**Author's Note: ARIGATO MINNA!!! **It was awesome how I've got so many reviews and I want to THANK ALL OF YOU for the support. So, I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter, and thanks for reading.

--------

After their new pet called Ryoma had fallen asleep on Kunimitsu's lap, they didn't have the heart to move the cute thing. All were still a little dazed at what just happened, but thought that it was still unbelievable all the same. They all had a feeling that with their new feline pet staying in their home, nothing is going to be boring again (not really knowing how right they were).

No one really got to say anything, because right at that moment, four identical growls of hunger were heard around the silent room. Belonging to none other than the four people who forgot the fact that they have not eaten at all yet.

Feeling no embarrassment on their part, as they knew that their food intake has been limited lately. So taking it upon himself to make dinner that night, Genichirou got up from the couch and turned to face his lovers.

"I think it's a perfectly good time to cook us some dinner. It won't take long, maybe a good twenty minutes or so. Just sit back and relax minna."

"Arigato Gen-chan! We'll just wait here and watch T.V., or maybe if you need help just call any of us here." Syusuke smiled.

While Keigo and Kunimitsu just shook their heads as 'yes' to the statement. As all three were glad at that moment to have someone volunteer to make their dinner.

"Arigato Syu-chan. But before I go to the kitchen, does anyone else have any homework tonight? I was just wondering since I'm done with mine." Genichirou supplied, while he asked his lovers about their own homework.

"No, I don't think so. I finished mine along with Syusuke's in the library today and some of it during class times." Kunimitsu answered for himself and his fellow Seigaku High School attendee.

"No-I don't have any homework since I've done all mine during my time in the bookstore. The manager doesn't mind me doing it there as long as I'm on my break or when there are few customers to deal with." Keigo voiced out next, shrugging as he did so.

"That's good. If you all don't mind, I asked because I wanted to have an early night sleep after we eat. I admit that working with the students at work wasn't quite easy to begin with, but today was just tiring." Genichirou muttered tiredly.

His response to his words from his lovers were only sympathizing looks as they knew quite well how the Rikkaidai High School student feels. After all, everyone in the room worked to earn some money to spend for their food and any other types of bills to pay every month.

Where both Kunimitsu and Syusuke have a job for being coaches/instructors in a tennis program, while Keigo of course worked in a book store-both jobs weren't that far from their apartment so it was a good thing to have. Making it all the better for the three lovers since it was close. While Genichirou's own work was about a good twenty minutes or so from their living area.

It was then that Sanada decided to leave the living room, so that he didn't have to waste any more time, and set himself to cook in the kitchen.

(OT5)

That night, after Kunimitsu gently placed Ryoma on top of one of the sofas soft pillows, they all dug into their food as it didn't take long for it to be prepared. Of course, Syusuke, Kunimitsu and Keigo gave their fourth lover a thankful smile for the delicious food.

When dinner was finished, they all took the time to help clean around the table they used and washed the dishes together. Talking softly and explaining what the next days upcoming plans were. So after about another half hour or so, around nine in the evening, it was then that the sky blue eyed tensai voiced out an idea for their new beloved kitten.

"Ne, minna? I vote that we take our Ryoma to the room and have him sleep there with us. Who all agrees with me?" Syusuke suggested, smiling softly.

His answer came in the form of three nods and surprisingly, Kunimitsu again took hold of Ryoma carefully and lifted him up to his chest to head towards the said room. Following behind him a few seconds later were the other three who walked in shortly afterwards (why they even have a second bedroom is for anyone to guess).

When all four boys (plus an angel) got there, surprisingly, a king size bed was stationed in the middle of the room. Thanks to some money that Syusuke received from his older sister, and a little extra from earning the money through work, they were all able to purchase the huge bed they had all wanted. Making it the only expensive thing in the apartment.

It didn't take long for all four boys to situate themselves in bed, and landing themselves in the land of dreams deeply as their day had been filled with many calamities to go around. Although, they wouldn't know that once they wake up to the next day, their unlucky lives will surely change from that moment on.

(OT5)

When Ryoma had woken up to a new day, with the light of the sun perfectly waking him up right in the spot, he finally realized that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. Something that was making him move in an up and down motion actually. Quite curious, he opened his fawn eyes, and looked around, and to his amazement-there he was on top of none other than Kunimitsu. The boy who held him last from the previous night.

'_Hmmm, I suppose they accommodated my stay a lot better than I thought. I don't even want to remember what happened last night. I acted like a spoiled little brat that didn't get his way. How utterly disgraceful on my part. But no-things will definitely change for them, especially starting today, if I have anything to do about it.' _Ryoma thought with appreciation and finality.

Not wanting to reside into that kind of thoughts of being disagreeable any longer, it was to this new day that Ryoma knew that he had to help these boys in anyway possible. He didn't need to look around as he could feel and see that this place can be so easily robbed from how poorly and thin the walls looked. He knew he didn't get to explore much around the living spaces in the apartment the night before, but from what he can already tell, he had to do something about it.

His first priority was to have them live in a more civilized space. Not this so called run down-so-called home of theirs. It just won't simply do, if he had any say. Ryoma was also glad that the wound he had before was now completely healed, making him not worry about it anymore.

He also took that time to check his shield around the apartment and found that several people made attempts of accessing the door last night. Making him slightly worried and angry at the same time, for whoever made these boys go through living this way. How in heavens did they all survive in living here for almost a year now anyways? He had to admit though that these boys were tougher than they looked. But truthfully, this whole apartment thing wasn't cutting it to his liking.

Ryoma decisively crawled his way lightly through Tezuka's chest at that moment, followed by moving his way through the thick duvet cover blanket. Once he was out of the cover and in the edge of the bed as the glasses wearing buchou was resting in the left side of the bed, it was then that Ryoma noticed how tall he was from the floor and how steep the drop looks from his point of view.

'_What the? Honestly, if only I can have my wings back for this moment. Come on, how am I suppose to get down from here. The floor alone looks like I'm about to high jump from atop of a cliff. Don't these boys know how short I am to begin with. I'm a kitty for Goddess sake. Not a dog that can jump down all he wants. I'm sure that God is totally laughing at me right now _(not knowing how right he was)_. Even though cats I hear have nine lives-that doesn't mean I'd want to hurt myself anymore than I need too for this mission. Add to the fact that I can't use my magic since I want to limit the use of it.' _Ryoma mulled over. As irritation was only about a second away from his normal composed manner. Plus, it was still early in the morning to have something to feel so aggravated about.

But making his decision right then, he silently prayed that he will land alright, and so he jumped. For some reason though, as he was almost close to reaching the ground, he was suddenly floating as if someone was guiding him kindly to the floor. Making him wonder in confusion, until he realized that his part of sentient magic had not abandoned him, and so it took it upon itself to make him land easily. Smiling gratefully, Ryoma sent his thanks to his magic for helping him out. Looking up again at how tall the bed appeared to be, he _almost_-the word was _almost _shuddered at the drop.

This time, Ryoma stared high up at one of the digital clock next to the bed and read the big numbers that it was only around six in the morning. So, without anything to do really, he didn't have much of a choice anyway, and decided to explore around since he couldn't think of anything else to do. He started from where he was first, and then moving to the spare bedroom, bathroom, and so on. Not even an hour later, Ryoma came to wake up his new charges to start their new day by sending out tingling sensations on their bodies by his magic as he got fed of having no way to get back up the bed. So he had no choice.

He watched one by one, as all the four lovers woke up and went on their daily sanitations. All walking around as if they were zombies before waking up thanks to Syusuke making tea for everyone to go around. Though it finally dawned on the lover's faces when the moment Ryoma meowed loudly to catch their attention, as he stood in front of the bathroom where all the four boys were mingling around, that they finally noticed their new inmate.

It only took a few seconds until Syusuke was in front of Ryoma, who bent down to lift him up slowly. While walking back towards his lovers who looked a little guilty for some reason because they had forgotten that they had a new pet, and didn't realize that even with their good senses that they had all missed his presence.

"Gomen, Ryoma-chan. We didn't realize that you might be hungry. I almost forgot that we even had you." Syusuke sadly voiced out. Petting the kitten around the head, and making the kitty purr with contentment. Ryoma gave the hand a soft lick a second later, as a sign to accepting the apology. Not really put off that they did forget for a time, but he wanted to learn more about his new charges and just let it go since he can't blame them.

It wasn't even a couple of minutes later that he was passed around the other three, hearing all their apologies, and was later being caressed so sensually that Ryoma was about to turn into mush. He couldn't even lie to himself how good it really felt to have so many hands on him, but damn, he didn't really know what to say.

The lovers of course could only grin at each other, as they reduced their new pet into a pleasured state (with all the cute purrs sound Ryoma was making and how he kept wanting to feel those talented hands stroke his furs more) that they felt happy to have something new to look at and even take care of.

After that though, it disappointed Ryoma a little when the others had moved away, but he was suddenly taken to the kitchen area when the others finally thought that it was necessary to feed him. They gave him a bowl of milk in no time, which he meowed loudly to thank them for.

Everyone had taken about another hour or so to be prepared and ready to head on for school. Of course without having to say their own farewells to Ryoma first (meaning checking to see if his wound was alright and petting him once again). As Kunimitsu and Syusuke later took turns in saying their own partings with Keigo and Genichirou (by giving them each passionate kisses and switching) who both attended different schools from the other two.

After five minutes of a make out session by the door, which Ryoma fully stared at them all with attention and curiosity in his eyes, never once seeing such actions of a scene with four people in the picture, made Ryoma feel so intense and excitable for reasons unknown to him. He never even seen something so _hot_ before in his entire angel life until that instant. Then the others left (much to Ryoma's displeasure again) before calling out Ryoma's name for one last goodbye.

Leaving the angel to frown for a short second because of the sudden storm of emotions his mind and body was doing to his lonely soul. Not realizing that his body was the first to realize and take action-that it was burning for something totally new, and it was thanks to his so called charges who made the first step to opening Ryoma's heart.

But before they all left, Ryoma had planted a tracking device ealier-that would let him know where all the four of them could be, in any given time or place. It also provided him to see the status of their condition and health. All doing this by releasing some of his magic to encompass the others with an invisible green bubble around them, which made them immune to any kinds of threats or something that can get them seriously ill.

The angel determined then, that once one of the boys get home, he would make sure to follow that person first before moving on to the others. He needed to know where they go for most of their spare times, memorizing _all_ the places so that he wouldn't have to worry about their destinations everytime.

(OT5)

The first person to walk through the door of the apartment was none other than the Kendo-sensei. Ryoma watched as the boy looked alright and so he jumped off the soft pillow he dubbed as his resting place that morning, before he walked towards Genichirou and circled around the boy's legs. Rubbing himself before he was suddenly carried to be put on the student's chest. As the emperor of Rikkaidai scratched him and murmuring to him softly about his day, before settling him down again on the floor.

Genichirou gave the kitty one last scratched on the head before saying, "Gomen ne, Ryoma-chan. It's almost four in the afternoon which means I have to get to work. Just wait a little longer before the others get here and I'm sure they'll play with you."

After those words were said, Genichirou walked to his and his lover's bedroom, before walking in the bathroom to change into a set of new clothes. Knowing that his sports bag was all ready to take from the previous evening. So he didn't have to worry about forgetting anything.

Ryoma thought that this was a perfectly good time and opportunity to follow Sanada, and so he went into the lover's room, searched for the Kendo-sensei's bag, and found it on the floor next to the bed.

_'Thank the heavens for not putting it on top of the bed.' _Ryoma thought with relief. _'Or else I wouldn't have gotten anywhere even if I tried. It would have been useless to use my powers for that alone.'_

It was then that Ryoma strolled silently towards the sports bag, which was opened to his satisfaction, and scaled the short distance before landing softly inside the bag. It was a good thing too that he fell on top of the uniform that Genichirou had to wear for the job. As he settled down on the edge of the large carrier, where he wouldn't be seen, and the next thing he knew-the bag was zipped up and was hoisted in the air. With the gentle and smooth rythmic motion the bag made, Ryoma fell into a small nap quickly.

When Genichirou walked out of the bathroom all dressed up, he walked to get his bag next and closed the zipper and carrying it over his shoulders. When he was almost by the door to leave, he called out a 'See you later' to Ryoma and found it a little disturbing that the kitten was nowhere to be seen. But he shrugged it off as he thought that maybe he was just hiding somewhere. Hoping that the others will get home soon so that Ryoma wouldn't be the only one home. Clearly missing the fact that his new pet was closer than he thought possible before closing and locking the door.

(OT5)

When Genichirou reached his destination of the dojo he worked for, after taking a bus and changing when he got there (not noticing Ryoma who was still sound asleep when he grabbed his clothes in the bag before placing it in one side of the dojo wall), he gracefully situated himself in the center of the room. He didn't have to wait long for his students, which was twelve of them as of that day, as they all kneeled in front of him in a horizontal line.

He started the lesson by having them all start off in stretches, followed by partnering each of the students in twos, before standing back in the sidelines to overlook all of their stances. It was about maybe an hour or so later, that he gave all his students the time to rest and drink some water. Giving them a good fifteen minutes break before starting again.

Sanada didn't really have much to say to any of his students since they all ranged around seven to fourteen years of age, and so they basically just treat him in a sensei-kind-of way. Some even dared to call him nii-sans in front of his face, though it was more of the older students doing it, instead of the younger children (because most were a little afraid of his attitude). But other than that, he'd been trying to earn all of their respects and (hopefully) vice versa ever since.

When the second session of the training lessons were in place, it was then that Ryoma had decided to wake up. He was brought back from his sleep-all thanks to the light that was shining inside the sports bag. Which could only mean that the bag was opened and that they'd already arrived in Genichirou's work.

So when Ryoma had slowly crawled his way through the huge opening, he looked around his surrounding and found many kids around elementary and middle school ages were practicing with wooden swords, looking all serious and focused. Though he couldn't blame them from the serious expression that Genichirou had on his face, the look alone actually makes people want to think twice before even crossing or messing with the older student/sensei.

It wasn't long before Ryoma started to feel a little bored, and so, he didn't want to be in the bag any longer. He made a choice then to seek out the tall short haired Kendo-sensei and sauntered his way out of the bag and over towards the young man's direction. Knowing for a fact that he might of been a huge distraction to most of the students who took the time to notice him, but still-even the Sanada boy needs a little break once in a while. What better way in doing it, right?

It was then, that after Ryoma started to make his way towards the handsome teen, many sudden rounds of squeals and shouts of-'KAWAII', 'AWWWs', and 'HOW ADORABLE' was going around the dojo as the students finally noticed the presence of a small kitten in the middle of the floor. Ryoma didn't even have to wait long as the students dropped their shinais and made their way over to him, and was now softly stroking him all over-whether it be his ears, chin, face, and even his head. He took the pleasure of it all and reveled at all the attention he gained, not even noticing that Genichirou had finally came over to see what got his students so off the walls and excited over.

Eyes going slightly wide as he saw none other then Ryoma-who was standing there on the middle of floor of the dojo, made the young man freeze in surprise. But recovering a moment later, Genichirou slowly and politely shooed his students aside to get to his pet.

Picking him up gently (receiving many disappointed groans from his female students and lifted eye brows from his curious male pupils), as he guessed by now that Ryoma took on a free ride inside his sports bag to follow him at work. He just shook his head though, since he couldn't do anything about it now, before turning to face all his students and telling them to start practicing again. Trying to do all this with as much of a straight expression on his face.

But even if he desired for all of his students to continue, he didn't get the chance since most of them (yes even the boys) were asking him if the kitten was his and what his name was. Answering all their questions and telling them more about how he saved it just yesterday, finding it in an alley, taking care of it at home because it was injured, how the kitty came to be called Ryoma and yes-it was his kitty now too (since all of his lovers agreed on it though he didn't mention that part out loud). Making all the female population show their appreciation of their new sensei for being considerate and helpful to animal abuse (basically admiring him more now). While the males just thought their sensei was compassionate in the inside, even if he was tough on the outside.

For the first time in a long while, Genichirou watched as Ryoma strolled around his students (making them laugh and smile) as the kitten played with them, and it brought him back to realize that he didn't really start off in the right path when he met up with his students for the first time. He basically relied on how he taught his fellow tennis players or members in Rikkaidai (which was completely different) when he worked with his trainees in kendo, which was not the right thing to do. He knew the importance of practicing but even people needed to relax and not push themselves too hard.

Thanks to Ryoma who was interacting and playing with the students, it made him think that he misses all those times when he used to practice kendo for fun, but ever since he was kicked out and disowned (also trying to make his father proud), he has been using kendo as a sort of an escape route. Well not anymore, Genichirou came to remember all the feelings of just playing and practicing for fun.

Today was a day that made him think twice on how to go about working with his students more, and it even seemed to have brought him closer to them. All thanks to Ryoma who was now sitting on his lap comfortably, as the lesson has been over for the last half hour, but some of his students still mingled about asking and approaching him about nothing in particular.

He just couldn't believe that just in one day, _all_ of his students greeted him respectively as usual with bows, but no-that wasn't what surprised him-it was all the smiles, the 'It was fun today sensei!', 'Please bring Ryoma-chan again sensei!' and 'See you tomorrow sensei!' was the words of new responses he'd gotten from his students. Making him fractually smile, before changing and this time, keeping an eye on Ryoma-who was actually sleeping again thanks to the kids playful manners and pettings.

As they both made their way home that early evening, Genichirou stared down at Ryoma, and caressed the kitten's whiskers and face, before thanking him for having one of the best days he has ever had. Only getting an audible meow for an answer.

"Arigato Ryoma-chan. For giving me this day since I never thought that my students will ever smile at me like the way they all did today because of how I just talked to them. It made a great deal of change, since I was mostly focused on the lessons and instead of how my student's feel. Now I know that I need to pay more attention to them, I think it will work out. Plus, I think that we should get home right away before Syusuke and the others think that you might of run away from us or something." Genichirou smiled, thinking of the days event, almost chuckling about all the other's reaction to the kitty's missing body.

_'Hmm, you don't have to thank me Sanada-san. It was nice to know that you can be more fun once you realize it. I guess with all the stress and everything from how your life is now is what is making you guys change. You don't need to worry about your living situation or finances when we get home, things will go for the better, trust me on this. I will protect all of you.' _Ryoma promisingly thought, as he fell into silence. Waiting only until they both get home to set up his next plan to shape up a better life for his charges.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to some technical glitch, I couldn't post this new chapter up because I had gotten the blunt end of it. Since I couldn't access my own account for days until recently. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you guys think alright? Arigato Gozaimasu for reading!!


	4. Thanks to All My Supporters

I wanted to **THANK** the following people personally for having to be so kind, understanding, sympathetic, and supportive of me for the last couple of months and even during the month of the most tragic moment that has ever happened to my life. It really touched me that you guys cared enough to share some personal experiences and if not, it was just the thought of giving me some encouragement and 'feel better' wishes that gave me an extra strength to help me move on (I also thought that it was nice to know that someone else in the world knows what I'm going through or just being supportive). It is still hard for me everyone once in a while because I would remember small things that connects with my mom and it just saddens me at times. But I'm so glad that I had my family and friends to be there. But anyways, I really and truly appreciate everything that you have ALL told me. **THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! :)** I just wanted to add that I am coming back to writing and will most likely change some of my stories by rewriting chapters, editing chapters and revising anything else I see fit. I will also write new stories, adding new chapters, and maybe have you guys vote some things in the coming future. Although, I am back to school now and might be busy every once in a while so if you have anything to tell me, just PM me anytime.

**1)Zeppie-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! :)

**2)Khelc-sul Renai-**Thanks for understanding. It was nice of you to give me some support. I am somewhat better now and day by day, I am hanging in there to move on. :)

**3)xX-WaterLilly-Xx-**Thank You! I'm so glad that your brother was alright. I appreciate the fact that you were able to tell me something so personal. I would have put myself into writing as well if I had the chance but I wasn't able to do so because I couldn't think. My mind was in total blank. But anyways, I don't want to go down that road anymore so I really am thankful. :)

**4)sessysbaby666-**Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it!:)

**5)SailorNova007-**Thank You So Much! I am sorry about your cousin as well. I want to thank you for sharing something so personal and share my own condolences to you. It is pretty hard to lose someone that we really care about but I know that I can't linger into depression or sadness any longer because I know that my mom wouldn't want me to be that way. I'm just glad that both our family member is finally in a better place. Also, thanks for telling me to write my feelings in a form of poem, but I have to admit, I'm not really strong in writing one. I guess my outlet would just be writing in general about anything. Thanks for the advice though. :)

**6)bookworm51485-**Thank You So Much for giving me such support. I know that it is hard for anyone of us to lose someone that we really care about (and I understood that well for the first time after my mom passed away). I want to also tell you that I was more closer to my mom than my dad which anyone can understand why it would have an even more effect on me. But seriously though, all I have to say is that cherish every moment and day of your life with your family and friends because we may never really know what can happen. So, I hope you take care of yourself as well as your mom. :)

**7)Shadowhawk-**My most trusted friend in fan fiction :)! It was really thoughtful of you to support me as you always do and for that I am really glad to have received your message. I know that I shouldn't dwell into a path where my health and mental state would go into depression and unhealthiness. Don't worry, I have my own family and friends to shake me or just be there for me to talk about anything about my mom. I also know that my mom wouldn't want me to be sad all my life since I told in my speech for her that I would do everything to graduate college and live my life to fullest in happiness. I know that she will always be with me and I am thankful for everything that she has done for me in the last 21st years of my life that she has given birth to me. I know that you are one of the people that I know who are patient with me when it comes to updating my stories, but really, I will be back soon and ready to continue. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (=^-^=)

**8)****OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**9)serenamoonrose-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I am getting better day by day since I have so many supportive people. :)

**10)yumi2482-**Thank you for understanding! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**11)****DemonGirl13-**Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! I really liked that one since you were the first one to do it. Thank you so much for caring. I am recovering and taking my time to be better day by day. :)

**12)****Me-**Thank You for your blessing and for your caring attitude. I truly appreciate it! :)

**13)nicole-**Thank You So Much! I'm glad that you were able to share something so personal with me. I hope that you are doing well also. I want to share my own condolences as well. Thanks for the advice and I will solely take it in. Thanks again. :)

**14)swatchy-**Thank You So Much! Just the thought of you writing the message for me was really thoughtful enough that I really appreciate it. Thanks for telling me to keep my chin up, for I definitely will because I want to get back into writing and I know for sure that my mom wouldn't want me to be stuck on my sadness and depressing state.

**15)malhith-**Your condolences is very much appreciated. Thank you for praying for me and my family. Thank you as well for the advice of writing things down in a journal. I have thought about doing such things but lately I've just let things out by playing sports (mainly in volleyball). Thanks again! :)

**16)LadyEtelka-**I really appreciate your message. It was thoughtful of you to send me one in the first place. I liked your "Grief Fades but Your Memories Remain" note and I have to admit, it can really fit as one of those Hallmarks sympathy card messages. But anyways, Thank You So Much for caring! It was hard in the last couple of months but I have to admit that writing down things or writing stories is one of the things that clears out my mind. During the point of the month when my mom passed, I just couldn't think, but now it's different. I know that my mom really loved me and that she wouldn't want me to be anymore sad. Plus, she knew about my writing habit. LOL! She was always wondering what the hell I was doing cooped up in my bedroom and always in my laptop for hours because I wouldn't move or leave the room (except for using the toilet). So she was ever so helpful to bring in the food or checking up on me when I least expect it, cause the next thing I know, she would barge in my room or she would have a plate of food right next to my bed or in the computer table in my room. That there are moments that I wouldn't mind sharing for other people to read and know about my mom. She was just that caring type of a person and I will ALWAYS LOVE her. :)

**17)thfourteenth-**Thank You So Much for caring! I really appreciate it. I totally agree with you about how my mom wouldn't want me to be unhappy and I told myself that I will move on because I can't stay in a depressing and sad state for her. Again, thank you for messaging me. :)

**18)XMeikoX-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**19)KimuraYouko16-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**20)GreenAwesomeness-**Thanks for the short quote. I really liked it.

**21)don't mind!!!-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated/ :)

**22)shebajay-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**23)SGWLESSIUT-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**24)Tohruismyoneechan-**Thank You So Much for caring! I would like to give my own condolences to you as well. Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! You are the second one to do it. I really appreciated the fact that you were able to share something so personal with me. Thank You. I hope you also feel better and that we both need to move on because our loved ones wouldn't want us to be unhappy or sad. Plus, I'm not really of a quitter type so don't worry, I will continue to write. I hope you take care of yourself too. :)

**25)Milky Etoile-**I want to Thank You for telling me something so similar to what I am going through. I appreciate the fact that you messaged me. I have to agree with you that she is finally in a better place and that I will ALWAYS keep her memories of her in my heart. I also hope that you take care of yourself and feel better as well. :)

**26)Mirsama-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**28)Subaru-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**29)X-**I Thank you for your sympathy. I also Thank You for supporting myself and my story(ies). I have gotten better and knowing that my thinking brain or more like my imagination is back again in full force, I'm going back to writing. If you would like to read what I wrote to **LadyEtelka** you'd understand why I would want to continue and not come back at a later date to start writing again. :)

**31)****Serpent91-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**32)greenmindedblueblood-**Thank you so much for your message. I really appreciate that you were able to tell me something so personal. I understand what you're trying to say and I will definitely take it in. Thanks for telling me that I can go to you anytime if I needed to talk to someone. I have to admit, you are the first to suggest such a thing and for that, I am very thankful. Again, Thank You as well for supporting and liking my story(ies). I hope that you take care as well. :)

**33)EverlastingBreeze-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate your message. I do care about ALL my readers and reviewers. I also care about my stories and how I really want to start writing again, finishing some of them up and posting up updates or new stories. I want to Thank You for liking my story(ies) and for that, I am quite glad about it. :)

**34)Yumi the Fallen Angel-**Thank you for liking my story. :) I will try my best in updating soon.


End file.
